Et mon ombre se déshabille
by Na.Shao
Summary: Comme à chaque fois, l'aube chassera le silence de ces réunions mensuelles ; comme à chaque fois, Remus reprendra douloureusement possession d'un corps en lambeaux, laid et insupportable à regarder ; comme à chaque fois, il se détestera un peu plus qu'à la dernière transformation.


NB : me revoilà. Impossible de me les enlever, ceux-là.

J'écris peu en français pour le fandom maintenant mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Le titre vient donc des vers d'Aragon ci-dessous.

Bonne lecture.

« Tout est affaire de décor / Changer de lit changer de corps / À quoi bon puisque c'est encore / Moi qui moi-même me trahis / Moi qui me traîne et m'éparpille / Et mon ombre se déshabille. »

« Est-ce ainsi que les hommes vivent » — Louis Aragon

* * *

Inlassablement il attend. Il attend que l'aube vienne, que le jour s'agrippe enfin à ses membres gangrénés pour qu'ils reprennent forme humaine. Il compte les minutes, les heures qui le séparent de cette libération certaine pendant que James vagabonde avec Sirius et Peter aux alentours, tout près de lui, pendant que l'obscurité vaque à ses occupations, ignorant ses plaies suintantes causées par la lune.

Remus n'a que très brièvement conscience de son état, le loup lui laissant peu d'espace, mais il est capable de sentir l'air frais contre son poil, le museau chaud de Sirius contre son épaule, la respiration saccadée de James derrière lui, le bruit délicat des petites pattes de Peter se faufilant entre les grandes brindilles du parc.

Comme à chaque fois, l'aube chassera le silence de ces réunions mensuelles comme à chaque fois, Remus reprendra douloureusement possession d'un corps en lambeaux, laid et insupportable à regarder comme à chaque fois, il se détestera un peu plus qu'à la dernière transformation.

* * *

Malgré sa vision trouble et la douleur diffuse qui gronde sous la couche de muscles et de chair, Remus arrive à distinguer Sirius dans la clarté du matin, sa main enroulée autour de la sienne, le visage baigné de la lueur pâle d'une journée sans soleil. Son estomac se serre en voyant les bandages multiples qui décorent ses bras et le goût ferreux et ambré du sang s'étale dans sa bouche comme pour lui remémorer son affliction.

Au final, son existence n'est qu'absence et feu à travers le ruissellement d'une rivière gelée et cristallisée ; il est ce misérable être partagé entre deux entités, quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais complet, jamais capable de recoller les morceaux ensemble tant la fracture est lourde, pesante, inaccessible ; et bien qu'il se rende compte des regards furtifs que Sirius lui lance, il refuse de l'accueillir sur son chemin, perdu entre une haine profonde de lui-même et des songes de sang. Il ne peut décemment pas offrir un tel spectacle à la seule personne qui fait enfler son cœur d'une façon qu'il n'arrive même pas à décrire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, c'est l'odeur d'antiseptique et de médicament qui pique ses narines et le sort de sa torpeur. Dehors, la pluie cogne à la fenêtre et les petites gouttes d'eau roulent lentement le long de la vitre telle une douce procession de vie.

La chaleur sereine de la main de Sirius a disparu, remplacée par un vide sourd qui cogne lourdement contre les côtes du jeune homme. L'absence le tue mais Remus préfère cette solitude marquée plutôt que de blesser Sirius à cause de l'orage qui gronde en lui.

* * *

Les constellations de bleus peintes sur son dos et entre les lignes de son estomac donneraient presque une couleur vive à sa peau décharnée. S'il était encore plus cynique qu'il ne l'est déjà sur sa condition, il en rirait ; la souffrance lui paraît ridicule lorsqu'il examine son reflet dans le grand miroir de l'infirmerie. Ses bras sont zébrés de plaies diverses ; il lui semble avoir avalé des ombres qui ont tailladé l'intérieur de son corps avec la plus grande précision — une minutie sans nom qui ne connaît que souffrance et échardes.

Le ventre des nuages libère encore une lente agonie aqueuse quand Madame Pomfresh change ses pansements et autres bandages, et Remus voudrait simplement disparaître, englouti par l'effroi suscité par sa propre existence.

* * *

Les draps du dortoir sont inhabituellement chauds contre sa peau, comme si quelqu'un y avait dormi pendant son absence pour maintenir une certaine présence, un semblant de vie, une étincelle d'espoir alors que sa peau craquèle de plus en plus, alors que son esprit tremble sans cesse depuis des jours dans l'attente d'un geste nouveau de Sirius, dans l'attente d'une amélioration de son état fantomatique, presque holographique.

Remus tourne la tête sur son oreiller et son nez saisit brusquement une odeur familière qui lui fait comprendre que les draps ont bel et bien eu de la compagnie, ces derniers jours. Un sourire timide lèche ses lèvres poreuses alors que sa main se presse vigoureusement contre la chaleur palpable de ses draps.

Dehors, une brise fraiche agite les branches en perpétuel renouvellement des arbres et embrasse, sans rougeur aucune, les pétales fièrement exposés des fleurs reprenant vie.

* * *

Sirius l'observe cacher ses yeux cernés derrière ses longs cils épars et une envie pressante de prendre Remus dans ses bras se fait sentir, parcourant son échine à une vitesse fulgurante comme un éclair soudain qui claque au loin. Ses mains blanches tremblent légèrement contre la table alors que les pansements enroulés autour de ses doigts marquent sa peau d'une couleur nouvelle ; les bandages sont cachés sous les couches de vêtements, soigneusement relégués à l'intimité du jeune homme dont les mèches brunes tombent sur son visage creusé. Une ancienne cicatrice danse autour de sa lèvre supérieure, souvenir poussiéreux d'une transformation brutale datant de son enfance, et dans un bref éclat de courage, Sirius avance sa main vers le petit espace de chair cuivrée, le bout de ses doigts à quelques centimètres du renflement charnu qui s'étend face à lui.

Remus ouvre de grands yeux surpris avant de détourner le regard et de se lever, ses livres à la main, laissant les Maraudeurs à leur petit-déjeuner sans qu'aucune parole ne réussisse à s'échapper de ses lèvres gercées.

* * *

L'aurore tient rarement ses promesses, mais c'est du soir dont il n'attend vraiment plus rien.

La nuit enveloppe sa chair et il laisse ses jambes s'élancer dans le vide pendant que ses yeux obscurs scrutent l'immensité bleutée qui s'offre à lui.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur dortoir, Sirius s'autorise un moment de calme et d'apaisement après une journée mouvementée qu'il a bien du mal à digérer. S'il ne montre rien, il n'en ressent pas moins et ses poings se contractent douloureusement sur ses jambes, les phalanges tournant rapidement au blanc, étourdies, sans repères, désabusées.

Il aimerait pouvoir soulager Remus de cette blessure brûlante qui le ronge et lui montrer que les cicatrices ne lui font pas peur, que le goût acide du sang ne le rebute absolument pas ; mais les mots viennent difficilement et se perdent rapidement dans un tourbillon âcre où l'horizon tourne mal. Il aimerait partager avec lui ses propres stigmates, ceux laissés par sa famille, ces entailles morales qui, plus d'une fois, l'ont saisi à la gorge et mis à terre avec la plus grande des violences ; mais la grisaille du ciel qui entoure Remus semble être une barrière infranchissable, ces jours-ci, et Sirius ne sait plus comment agir, comment gérer l'affection qui bouillonne en lui, l'amour cousu dans ses entrailles qui s'agite et ne cesse d'hurler sa présence.

* * *

Le soleil est tel un vent d'épines sur les quelques centimètres de peau exposée ; Remus grimace et appose sa main le long de son cou, soucieux de ne pas donner trop de chair tendre à l'astre rayonnant qui affiche au grand jour, avec la plus grande malice, le spectre de sa douleur.

Le parc est calme durant ces après-midis de printemps où le ciel se stabilise suffisamment pour être juste un enclos de paix et d'apaisement certain. Remus y rejoint généralement Lily mais elle est aujourd'hui absente, alors, seul, il s'autorise un moment pour lui, à l'abri des yeux indiscrets de ses camarades.

Si l'excès de lumière en ravit beaucoup, il doit avouer que cela l'angoisse plus qu'autre chose à cause de ses bras peints d'anxiété et de traces qu'il ne saurait qualifier. Il lui est déjà bien difficile de justifier les marques épaisses et cuivrées qui forment des tunnels de souvenirs sur son visage et son cou, alors l'idée même de devoir parler de ses bras déchiquetés ne lui attrait guère.

Il hait ces montagnes de cendres qui témoignent d'un temps qu'il aimerait oublier ; il hait la vivacité avec laquelle elles se rappellent à lui, brûlantes et lancinantes, réveillant chaque nuit son corps endolori. Il n'y a pas un jour où Remus ne se lève pas avec une douleur quelconque et l'effet chronique creuse des stigmates épars dans son moral tant il aimerait pouvoir simplement se reposer sans sentir ses muscles se contracter dans un éclair blanc.

Perdu dans une rivière de pensées amères, il ne se rend même pas compte que Sirius l'observe tendrement depuis l'autre bout du lac, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés par la brise printanière en robes d'argent. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit, Remus ouvre de grands yeux qui perlent encore d'aurore et baisse le regard ; il déteste qu'on lui porte tant d'attention au point que le son clair de sa voix perd toute connaissance et résonnance, et ses yeux n'osent plus respirer, stoppés dans leur mouvement, figés dans un entre-deux impossible à décrypter.

* * *

La nuit ne résout rien, il le sait parfaitement depuis des années, mais elle le berce, le calme, lui donne un espace-temps singulier où il peut respirer et laisser glisser les perles de mercure qui s'accumulent trop souvent au creux de son estomac. Le cristal des ténèbres est sourd, impossible à saisir dans ses confins les plus fragiles ; Remus soupire et se tourne sur le côté, les lèvres tremblantes, rongées jusqu'à l'os par l'anxiété.

Le dortoir est silencieux et les draps sont froids contre sa joue ornementée d'arabesques maladroites dont Remus se passerait volontiers. Le souffle court, il sent sa cage thoracique se serrer et l'angoisse poindre avec la plus joviale des facilités ; Sirius est trop proche, bien trop proche, bien trop conscient de la situation, bien trop prêt à se montrer.

Les lacérations des semaines précédentes se rappellent à lui comme un coup de poignard et il abandonne son train de pensées au profit des larmes claires qui remplacent le sommeil tant attendu des dernières heures.

* * *

C'est dans la poussière dorée d'une journée de mai qu'il prend enfin la mesure des choses et qu'il réalise que la vie a fleuri à ses pieds à travers l'attente douloureuse des nuits ; un mois d'incertitudes pour finir par cueillir l'espoir au creux de ses bras.

Seul avec l'horizon, son cœur éclate de cris et d'un rougeoiement intense ; dans l'obscurité qui gronde en lui frissonnent les étincelles de s'exposer au grand jour. Le contact rugueux de la couverture de ses livres contre ses doigts lui donne une impulsion nouvelle, fait courir une sensation d'incroyable courage dans sa colonne vertébrale ; puiser la force d'être courageux et conscient à la fois dans l'idée de se montrer à Sirius tel qu'il est le saisit tout entier même si l'angoisse ne cessera jamais de respirer en lui.

Le jour se glisse sur ses bras encore enveloppés de tissu, lentement, et Remus accueille le contact comme il accueillerait des dormeurs perdus dont l'échine suinte d'eau bleuie ; l'éclat gelé de la nuit a disparu au profit d'un après-midi rayonnant aux lumineuses paroles. Du coin des yeux, il scrute James essayant d'approcher Lily avec une grâce sans nom (comme à son habitude, pense-t-il), Peter non loin et roulant férocement des yeux devant cette tentative encore plus ridicule que d'habitude, Sirius dans son sillage, le rire aux lèvres et l'amusement agitant ses côtes.

Remus laisse échapper un sourire caché par l'ombre des feuilles alors qu'une odeur fraîche vient poindre près de lui : une collision d'herbe récemment coupée, d'eau salée, marine, et d'agrumes à l'écorce râpée.

Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur entre mille s'il devait en vérifier l'origine. Une pointe au cœur et il lève ses grands yeux détruits par le loup pour faire face à Sirius, les poings serrés sur les feuillets doux et glacés de ses livres.

Le triomphe dans le regard de son ami se joue en trois minutes, aussi vite qu'une partition inachevée ou que le crépuscule qui s'évapore entre les lambeaux d'été ; les abîmes de la douleur semblent s'apaiser brusquement, comme un orage à bout de souffle.

— Je crois qu'Evans va finir par hurler sur James s'il continue à lui courir après, murmure Sirius alors qu'un rire léger bouillonne dans sa poitrine.

Sa chair est bleuie de nerfs courant le long de son bras réchauffé par le soleil, et ses longs cheveux foncés s'étalent élégamment sur ses épaules où la blancheur de sa chemise étend un mince filet protecteur, séparant ainsi sa peau de la brise agréable.

Remus ne peut s'empêcher de le contempler avec la plus pure des fascinations, complètement absorbé par l'image mouvante qui s'agite face à lui. Sirius est une constellation brillante aux yeux de brume auxquels la poussière de l'été est toujours accrochée ; une vague saline où s'éparpillent sagesse et inquiétude, maturité et laisser-aller. Si beaucoup pensent que le jeune homme n'est que frivolité et grands discours moqueurs, Remus sait parfaitement qu'une lente agonie se diffuse constamment entre ses veines, solitude figée dans un éclat familial terni où l'amertume dévore sa conscience de façon insoutenable.

Il y a une beauté fragile qui se dégage de Sirius, une souffrance lancinante et muette qui se dégage d'entre les affres de sa peau, d'entre chaque couche de muscle mêlée à la chair claire ; un pays de silence où les grains de beauté sont des taches annonçant le crépuscule le plus sombre et la ruine la plus étrangère.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Remus ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'une main s'est posée sur la sienne, délicate et chaude, mais jamais avenante.

Sirius plonge l'ambre de son regard dans le sien, une tempête d'interrogations dans ses iris, soucieux d'un signe, d'une approbation, d'un mouvement quelconque pour lui montrer la voie à choisir. La confiance connue de tous s'effrite à l'ombre du mutisme qui les entoure ; la caresse du vent n'est qu'un effleurement furtif qui fait courir l'été sur leurs mains alignées.

Le bout des doigts de Remus frôle doucement l'étendue de chair marquée par le soleil et se mêlent alors, dans l'oubli de la lumière, des cicatrices impossibles à décrire, une lente descente d'horizon où le bruit s'éparpille et où seuls restent les crissements malsains d'un ciel assombri ainsi que les déceptions vétustes qui habitent la pente des souvenirs.

Un long moment et le sang bat à ses tempes ; l'air tressaille dans l'intérieur fibreux de ses poumons ; la peur, soudain, comme un voile, immobilise Sirius qui se sent envahi par l'or bouleversant du soir ; s'il voudrait s'échapper et refermer la plaie béante qu'il vient d'ouvrir en recousant précipitamment la chair meurtrie avec des fils d'argent, Remus le retient, enserrant ses poignets dans ses mains jonchées de pansements, et le jeune homme, lentement, se penche vers lui, la cicatrice que Sirius aime tant s'approchant de ses lèvres fardées de tremblements.

Le souffle de Remus est lourd de soleil contre la peau fine de sa lèvre inférieure, une lumière oscillante qui veille par-delà la nuit ; Sirius comprend dès lors qu'il a autorisation quotidienne et infinie de chasser la brume accumulée autour de son cœur jusqu'à ce que l'aurore meurt dans la nuit — aurore qu'il ne laissera jamais mourir tant que Remus voudra de lui.

Ses doigts s'aventurent à leur tour sur les avant-bras de Remus avec pudeur, retroussant lentement la chemise de ce dernier qui se laisse faire. L'angoisse de se dévoiler semble se dissoudre comme un fil d'ombre disparaît dans l'obscurité de la nuit et bientôt, les cicatrices se montrent timidement au milieu des rares bandages qui persistent encore de sa dernière transformation. S'ils sont peu nombreux, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir poser ses lèvres sur l'étoffe tissée, soucieux de connaître chaque carré de peau sur le bout des doigts.

Vulnérable dans sa solitude obstinée, Remus détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rouges ; Sirius attrape son menton et embrasse cette cicatrice qu'il aime tant doucement à la façon de la pluie caressant l'asphalte un jour d'automne.

Remus ose relever les yeux vers lui, et c'est dans le regard de Sirius, baigné d'une sève nouvelle, qu'il se risque enfin à accepter l'hiver qui bourdonne en lui et les cicatrices laissées sur son passage alors que la brise sauvage roule entre ses cheveux, chargée de fragilité et d'or sous les bourgeons crispés de rosée encore humide.


End file.
